052516-Imprisonment Of Trust
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 01:06 -- CC: You already know what I'm going to say CC: "What the fuck?" TA: yes i do..... TA: i know you're mad..... TA: i knew.... you would be..... TA: what.... would you have rather.... me done, nyarla?..... TA: give your ghost to.... ari....?..... TA: with nothing less than my.... blessing?..... CC: I'm not mad CC: :) TA: i don't trust those shitty emote things..... CC: Good. Don't CC: First lie I've told since all this started CC: Almost feels good TA: lie all you want..... TA: you don..... TA: you don't.... trust.... me anyways..... CC: I did TA: you flipped.... your shit when i told you i was talking to lorrea..... TA: am i not allowed to have other.... friends, nyarla?..... CC: I did not flip my shit TA: hoofbeast shit..... CC: There's has been one occasion you've witnessed me fliping shit CC: And that wasp when you died CC: A scant few have seen my flip shit firsthand TA: i didn't.... even see you that time..... TA: i was talking.... to you through trollian......... CC: You talking to Lorrea believing lies wasp not worth flipping my shit CC: I don't like it, but that's not even on my radar right now TA: she has.... no reason to lie to.... me nyarla....!..... CC: So you think CC: ANYWAY CC: What the fuck just happened? TA: with libby?..... CC: Yes TA: she had me make a choice..... CC: Between imprisoning me or handing me off to Ari TA: yes......... CC: No trying for a third option? CC: What'd she even tell you? CC: I know you told her that I throw fits and tantrums at will or something else absurd TA: that she wanted me to flay.... you or let her give you to ari..... CC: Flay me? TA: the third.... option was what i suggested......... CC: We were making peace last we spoke TA: nyarla..... TA: please......... CC: What? TA: don't second guess me..... TA: i know what i'm doing..... TA: maybe..... CC: ... TA: finish crumbs are my.... thing..... CC: Apparenly, I'm some sort of thief CC: But whatever TA: automatic reaction..... CC: Ugh CC: I'll trust you TA: i didn't want to give you to ari..... TA: and i can..... CC: I am very angry and confused and hurt TA: i can't kill.... you..... CC: But I'll trust you TA: that's.... all i'm asking..... TA: and.... for the record..... CC: I'll be going CC: Oh? TA: libby.... didn't give me the choice of imprisoning you..... TA: it.... was.... either kill you or.... hand you.... over..... TA: i offered.... imprisonment instead to keep you here......... CC: Right then TA: i.... know you're mad.... at me..... TA: just..... TA: trust that i know what i'm doing?..... CC: I'm not CC: I mean that one TA: you kept me from.... hurting myself..... TA: why would i send you away?..... CC: I'm sure there's a reason or two floating around TA: like what..... CC: I don't know TA: then.... don't say that i would want to send you.... away then!..... CC: But I know all things considered, I should feel lucky that you're around TA: who.... knows, nyarla..... TA: who.... knows anymore..... CC: Not me CC: But I'll learn, I would hope TA: i'm hurt too, you know..... CC: I'm sorry TA: are you..... CC: Is it truely in question? TA: maybe..... TA: i don....'t know..... CC: The one thing that should be well known is that I wouldn't hurt you on purpose CC: Or anyone else I care about TA: then trust me when i.... say i did.... this for you..... CC: I told you, I trust you TA: will you still trust me when i talk to lorrea....?..... CC: Yes TA: okay..... TA: thank you......... CC: No thanks needed CC: You deserve my trust CC: You're my moirail TA: thank you..... CC: I'm gonna go TA: okay..... CC: I still think I probably should be alone for a bit -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 01:38 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Lorcan